prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!
is the official transformation phrase used by the Cures in Suite Pretty Cure♪. To activate their transformation, the girls need their Cure Modules and their respective Fairy Tone partners. "Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" is also the title of the transformation music track found on original soundtrack albums. It can be found in album Suite Pretty Cure♪ Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Fantasia!!. The Introless version can be found on album Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Original Soundtrack. Pretty Cure and Fairy Tone partners Cure Melody --- Dory Cure Rhythm --- Rery Cure Beat --- Lary Cure Muse --- Dodory List of Sequences and First Appearance Cure Melody and Rhythm --- Episode 1 Cure Beat --- Episode 22 Cure Melody, Rhythm and Beat --- Episode 24 Cure Muse --- Episode 36 Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse --- Episode 37 Sequence The Fairy Tones first fly up into the sky, shout out their note and shine. They then sound out their respective notes and dive into the girls' Cure Modules. The girls then call out the transformation phrase "Let's Play! Pretty Cure Modulation!" and tap the button on the bottom of the Cure Module. This causes the central crystal of the Cure Module to sparkle, and the Fairy Tone inside gives a small jerk to bring out a golden G-Clef, which starts the transformation. The girls are first surrounded by ribbons, which bind together to form their dress, ending in bows at their chests and waists. Their hair then changes color and they gain their hair accessories. For Cure Melody and Rhythm, part of their hair forms into braids which wrap around the rest of their hair to form twintails and a ponytail respectively. The girls open their eyes to reveal that their eyes have changed color as well. They then stand in a circle and extend an arm in, and ribbons wrap around their arms to produce arm protectors. A choker appears around their necks. In group sequences, the gaining of their shoes is not shown. However, in individual sequences, ribbons wrap around their legs, and the girls tap their feet together to gain shoes. Lastly, the girls gain their earrings one by one. Each earring appears together with a note from the Solfège scale, so the 4 Cures transforming together complete an entire octave of notes. They then fly down together and strike a pose. Each Cure introduces herself in turn, and they end off with an ending phrase and their final pose. Ending Phrases *Cure Melody and Rhythm: *Cure Melody, Rhythm and Beat: *Cure Melody, Rhythm, Beat and Muse: Trivia *The full sequence for Cure Melody and Rhythm's transformation, lasting 1:42 minutes, holds the record for the longest and most detailed individual transformation sequence in the entire franchise. The next longest individual transformation sequence (Futari wa Pretty Cure's Dual Aurora Wave!) was a full 20 seconds shorter. *Although Cure Beat and Cure Muse can transform individually, Cure Melody and Rhythm can only transform when they are with each other. *In the first sequence involving Cure Melody and Rhythm, the girls whirl their Cure Modules in a circle before tapping the button. For all later sequences, the girls use their Cure Modules to draw out a G-Clef. *This transformation sequence is the only one in the Pretty Cure franchise to have new animation scenes every time a new Cure joins the group, instead of having a mash-up of previous scenes. *The transformation sequence is reminiscent of Sailor Moon transformation sequences, where a brooch is needed for transformation and the costumes are formed out of ribbons. This adds to the theory that Suite Pretty Cure♪ might have been paying a small tribute to Sailor Moon, one of the most popular magical girl anime series. Gallery Videos thumb|right|251px|Cure Muse Transforamtion thumb|left|251px|Group Transformation(All 4) Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Transformations